fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Pet School
Creation Poisonshot Picture Codes A small cloud: Notes a Flying enemy. Water: Notes an Underwater enemy A bigger square: The pet is too big to be in a normal square. About Here you may add newborn pets! You may speak to Poisonshot to request a spot. Kindergarten 1 Welcome to the Kindergarten! The Kindergarten is for students that have the average newborn's IQ level or are seriously undisciplined.Is it started, but you can anymore add your pet. Class(As now) *Gym *Playing *Battle *Swim Gym *Water Battle Gym *Ballshot:Now make a Ice pratice!Use your Ice Skate! *Klory:On deen, tub knaht. (No need, but thank.) *Pathie:Slid!Want Slid Slid! *Beezis:BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZZZZZ? (Why it's needed if I can fly?) *Ballshot:Gym:Theme Ice, Type Race, Difficulty High Snow. *Ballshot:Sorry.Wit have some problem.When he go to school, Greed has attacked it!He need to have a temporary cure.This is not enough to go to Pet Hopistal because DMS was angry one minute before it attack with it poison. *Pathie:Help!Cure Wit! *Misery: Err...Meep? (I needed a line D:) *Beezis shot Four Tornado To Remove snow. *Ballshot:BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!Finished!Now you can play with your master!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:44, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Playing w/Master (NOTE!: Please add your own Chat with your pet. I.E DMS and Misery.) *DMS: How was the first block? *Misery: ...Wit got sick because of Uncle Greed... *DMS: Oh, I see... Don't worry. Wit is already at the Pet Hospital getting treated. *Misery: Master, who is Kuipter? *DMS:...Something you will never have to worry about, dear. *Misery:...Ok... Part 2 *Misery: ...Daddy? *DMS: Yes, what is it, dear? *Misery: I got a weird feeling... *DMS: What do you mean? *Misery: Every time I see Beezis, I get a weird feeling... *DMS: Do you think it could just be friendship? *Misery: I know what friendship feels like, but this....it feels different... It almost feels stronger then that... *DMS: "Suddenly realizes what she really means" *Stares forward for a second, then promptly passes out* *Misery: D-daddy?! Are you ok?? The plot thickens... ZoshiX and Beezis *ZoshiX: How was your first class? *Beezis (Translated): Well, fine I guess. I didn't really have to anything. They were ice skating. *ZoshiX: Oh, yeah. I heard you helped clear snow so the medics could get to Wit. *Beezis: Yup! *ZoshiX: Coolio. I brought your favorite lunch, peanut butter and honey sandwich with apple slices. *Beezis: Yay! Umm... do you know why Misery looks so weird? *ZoshiX: Well, don't tell her that! I... I'm not sure, but she's really nice. I love you, see you after school. *Beezis: Byebye! Samuel17 and Estival *Samuel17: How was it? *Estival: Great, I got an A in ice skating *Samuel17: Great, I'm proud of you. *Ruby: Me too! *Bascor: Me also. *Samuel17: Great. Did you make friends? *Estival: Not now... *Samuel17: Fine. Ok, we're going home: your mother has a surprise! *Estival: What is it? *Samuel17: I won't say it now. You will soon find out. *DMS- Cameo time! I edited this. Misery and Beezis (Talk scene) *Beezis: (Translated) Hi, Misery. *Misery:...Hi, Beezis... *Beezis: What are you doing here, alone? *Misery: Well...No one else talks to me because I look weird...:'( *Beezis: Aww, why do people do that? You act very nice. *Misery: I don't know...Daddy says its nothing to worry about, that they will look past it soon... You're the first one to do that... *Beezis: Yeah...Want to be friends? *Misery: ...! *Beezis: :) *Misery: Ok! :D *Beezis: Ok then! :-) *Misery:...Beezis? *Beezis: Yea? *Misery:...I like you. :-) *Beezis: Err...I like you too? Anyways, I gotta get back to class. See ya! :) (Floats off) *Misery:.....I need to talk to daddy about this feeling I have... Well, as you can see here, we have a little plot twist! Wut, a twist? Yea. If you haven't guessed by now, Misery's feelings for Beezis are a bit stronger then vice versa's. Although Beezis likes Misery, Misery likes Beezis in a...different...way. Can you see what I'm getting at here? This is not meant to be offensive, either. And if you STILL don't get it, go here. Poisonshot and Klory *Poisonshot: Klory, do you have a good note in Ice Gym? *Klory:Yes! A+++! And note that I discovered that my graft is like skates! *Poisonshot:Do you have friends? *Klory:Yes! Squishy and Wit! *Poisonshot: Hum hum... its time to return to school. A Crucial Message *Beezis: Hey! there's a message coming in on my communicator thingy! *ZoshiX: (On screen, quietly.) Beezis, I'm trapped in a cage in Kuipter's lair. Get Ergoth and his friends to come here, okay? Oh, and be sure tt.................zzzzzzz. *Beezis: Uncle Zoshi? Hello?! Well, I better go tell Ergoth. SPG by ZoshiX. Battle! (NOTE- If you wanted to talk to your pet, you may.) NOTE- Misery and Squishy cannot participate in this, due to this being an on-ground fight. Water battles are last block. They have both been excused for this. Warshot:Go make a battle. Warshot:Battle:Theme Iron, Type Melee, Difficulty Iron Clamps. Warshot:Sorry.Since nobody make the battle, it not here. Estival VS Klory! Klory wait.She want beat Estival!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 22:07, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Jaquib VS Tempest! No result. Jaquib Attacks *Water Ball *Water Triple-Ball *Water Thunder *Water Storm Klory Attacks *Iron Smash *Slid Smash *Iron Whip *Iron Piledrive Pathie Attack *Bullet Shot *Fast Arrow *Big Arrow *Bigdrive Swim Train *Swimshot: This is a swim train! *Klory: ... *Estival:Run run run run... *Misery: Wow! *Tempest: Bom bom bom bom bom (I like the swim train!) *Bella: Beezis, do you want to be friends? *Klory: AAAAAAH!! *Misery: Klory?! Oh no, she fell off the train!! *DMS: ANOTHER CAMEO! Fixed SPG. *Misery: Hi dad! *Bell rings: Swimshot: Ok, kids, off to battle class! *Wit: Oh boy... *Demon: Meheheh... Klory ran off the swim train because her leg graft is not water proof. Battle School *DMS: ALRIGHT, MAGGOTS, DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME 20!! *Beezis: ...What? *DMS: Oh, right, most of you don't have arms.... *Klory: (Walks in wet) WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME!? *DMS: A pet with arms? Ok then. DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME 20!!!! *Klory: What? (Gets hit with Stun Ray) *DMS: I SAID DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME TWENTY! (Releases) *Klory: *Starts pushuping* *Bella: So Beezis...do you want to be friends? *Beezis: Oh, sure! You look cool! Why are you glowing like that? *Bella: I don't know... I was born like this. *Misery: ...... *Beezis: Ok, then. We're friends! *Bella: :D *Misery: ....*Seething Jealousy* *Klory: Ok, done...ow... my arms... *Wit: Good thing he didn't notice me.... *Tempest: Or me. *DMS: Oh, I noticed you. I was just waiting for Klory to get done. GIVE ME 20! BOTH OF YOU!! *LD: Can't Beezis and Bella use their satellite-flap things to do some push-up thingy? Oh, anyway, has anyone seen my five-feathered arrow? *DMS: Wait... *Pulls arrow out from back of head* you mean THIS!? *LD: Lousy stupid G/ddamn students who can't follow simple f/cking instructions... Let me guess... I'm fired, right? *DMS: *Smashes arrow where it bends to the shape of your head and stays there* NO. GET BACK THERE AND MAKE SURE THAT THERE ARE COVERS ON THAT WINDOW!! *Kicks LD out of the room* *Lazro:*Steps into room* *Lazro: *Puts glass in window* *Lazro: Bai. May joo has teh good dey. *Lazro: Wow! Thanks for the present! :) *Lazro: ...DMS, Your mind tricks are amusing. Kindergarten 1 Class is full! No more pets can sign up here. *Klory (Poisonshot Yellow Fairy Grafted Stickman) *Wit (Happyman2341 Brown Smiley Stickman) *Demon (Happyman2341 Red Box Mix) *Estival (Samuel17 Yellow Roundhead Scorpion) *Beezis (ZoshiX Yellow Diamond Satelite) *Squishy (HGD Blue Sixstar Jellyfish) *Misery (DMS Black Unpecied Head Mutated Eel) *Pathie (Poisonshot Cyan Smiley Gunned Walker) *Jaquib (Poisonshot Cyan Star UFO) *Tempest (TFM Green Box Stickman) *Bella (DMS Rainbow Gel Satellite) *Nibbles (DMS Green Onigiri Oyster) Kindergarten 2 20 pets can sign in this class. *Trouble (Poisonshot Grey Fruit Vampirize Plane) *Guest (Poisonshot Brown-Red Smiley Plane) *Selfsort (Poisonshot Yellow Meteor Spider) *Moon (Samuel17 Grey/White Roundhead Roller) *Marvin (HankGuideDude Turquoise Triangle Zombie) *Eclarious (ZoshiX Brown-Red Big Gel Merman) *Strift (Caagr98 Pink Smiley Gunned Walker) *Leerine (TFM Rainbow Mint Sub-Marine) *Lavakins (TFM Red Pointer Oyster) *Paula (TFM Pink Roundhead Scorpion) *Miami (TFM Green Club Tornado) *Homer (Poisonshot Orange Hat Merman) *Trix(Gamelover (Please fill in) UFO) Class Rules- *If your pet does not show up for a class, they WILL get an F unless you send me a message. *It is not required that your pet participates- they just have to show up, and they will get at the least a C. *Do not try to kill another pet-I WILL PERSONALLY PINK-SLIP YOURS. *INAPPROPRIATE PETS WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. Class 1-Orientation (Enter your pet's Speech yourself, Please translate within parentheses.) Lazro:Well, Welcome to class, you...Four, is it? Anyways, Today, we will be introducing everybody and making sure everybody's all comfy. First and foremost, NO, YOU WILL NOT DIE IN KINDERGARTEN. That'd be ridiculous...Anyone there? Guest:PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF(YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES) Trouble:J'ai faim.(I hungry) Selfsort:I will make all myself!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:56, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Lazro:Ahehe...Wow...What a reaction...No, where's Moon? She should be here...I guess I'll have to mark her down for truancy. Anyways, moving on, Lunch is next class. Maybe. Sorta. Kinda. I dunno. Lazro:Well, well, well! A newcomer! Well, say hi to...Marvin, is it? Marvin: *morse codes*. Translation: Hi. LD: Are you sure nobody's going to die in Kindergarden? Lazro-Of course I'm sure. Probably sure. Mostly sure. Kinda sure. Sorta sure. Quasi-Sure. Psudeo-Sure. Lazro-I'm kidding, Of course! But just to be safe, I keep a hotline to the pet hospital. LD: Aww, man. I'm getting paid to teach kids how to shoot arrows and I can't even demonstrate how to hit a Green Smiley Walker. Lazro:Oh, I mean the kids, they won't get hurt. People farm GSWs for food, what's wrong with shooting one... Marvin: *morse codes again* Translation: Please don't let me end up being martian food all of a sudden (did I really came from mars?) HankGuideDude: Since Marvin can't really speak, he became handy to use Morse Code (which it took us hours to teach this language) Lazro: Well, class is drawing to a close. I'll just post your grades on your talk pages... Bell:BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRINGGG! Lazro: Okay guys, see you tomorrow! Have a nice day! Class 2-Archery Lazro-Okay class, just wait until our special guest arrives... LD- Hello, class! Today I am here to cram some info about archery before time is up. Everyone pick up your bow. Marvin: *picks up the bow very nervously* LD- Oh, yes. If you prefer guns, you may see DMS's battle class later. For now, just pick up your bow and strattle the line. Keep your shoulders apart and convince yourself that those Green Smiley Walkers in front of you are Kuipter's disciples. Or you could picture them as SR123 or Speddos. Anyway, get angry at these folks! Rage will help your aim! Just look at Gamzee! Homer:Hellos!Is ams news! Poisonshot:Homer just add a s at the end of word. Lazro-*Sips Iced tea* LD- Come on, Marvin! Get AGNREH! RAAAEEEEEGGGG! Lazro-*Chuckles* Sam17: OMG come on Moon... you didin't went to the school yesterday... take a bow. ARRRRRRR RAEG FACE! Moon: Okay. Why do you don't like the famous raeg face? Sam17: Because its ugly -_- (im serious, its ugly! I explode in laught every time I see it). Moon: Oh... *talks French for fun*: je ne le savais pas (i didin't known it). Sam17: Great French ;) Trouble:Je conprens quant tu parle comme-ça, Moon. (I know when you talk like that.) Lazro:Oh, forgot to tell ya, Shooting arrows will be added to your pet's moves(Move stats same as Bow with Sniper.) Homer:Eclariouss, yous agrees tos bes friends withs mes?Yous ares alongs as mermans, ands Is likes yous bigs! LD- ERM. Okay, tilt your body and hold your bows horizontally facing the GSW. Marvin: *collects raeg and shoots the bow at a single green smiley walker, as it pierced through its skull* Homer take his bow and shoots arrow and make it throw as Castle Boss. Byser:NOOOOOOOOOOOO!BROTHER! LD- Oh, relax. We're in xxxxxxxxxx, which is MUCH farther away from the Castle. Everyone who has not already fired gets points for following directions. Pull back on the string and fire the arrow that has a smiley face painted on it. LD- Hang on a moment, I dropped my arrow... Lazro-._.' LD- Okay. Whoever fired this five-feathered arrow at DMS gets a special surprise. Who did it? Eclarious: B-but it was an accident! The arrow flew through a window! ...What's the suprise? LD- Hmm... Go to DMS and apologize. Anyway, how did you guys do on your target hitting? Lazro-*Straightens Glasses* Ahem...I saw how you were kicked from the battle room. Lazro-... Lazro-It's not like DMS to act like that... LD- YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING. Lazro-...Oooookaaaaayyy... Lazro-*Runs fingers through hair* Lazro-*Sigh* Lazro-Oh well. Class is drawing to a close. I'll post your grades...When I feel better... Lazro-*Coughs* -Lazro gets hit with a shoe- DMS- *Hides shoe box* >.> <.< *Warps away* ~IN THE FUTURE~ Lazro-I am happy to present you with your diplomas! First up is- *GASP* GAAAAAAHHHHHH *THUD* Lazro-*Face turns pale, lips go blue* Lazro-*Gasp* Someone-*Gasp*-Call-*Gasp*a hospital...ANY HOSPITAL...*Goes unconsious* Lazro-GAH!*Wakes up on desk**Pant* Lazro-Whew...heh...only a dream... DMS- *Slowly rises up to his left* Lazro-*Turns Quickly* DMS- HEY LAZRO!!! *Lazro flies out of the chair* Lazro-YAAAAH!!! *SMACKS* DMS- *Hand bounces off DMS's head like plastic to metal*.....Hi. HEHEHEHE!!! (Runs off) Class 3-Medical Training Lazro-Hi, kids! Talk Scene:Veatrice and Misery *Misery- Hello! You're Veatrice right? *Veatrice- Yes. *Misery- Cool! *Veatrice- Hey, do you want to come to my party tomorrow? *Misery- Sure! (At the Party) *Misery- (At the door) DING DONG! *Veatrice- Hello! Come on in! *Misery- Hey everybody! Hey wait! Whats Gladus doing here? She's like...old. *Veatrice- She's my grandmother! *Misery-... wait a second... *Misery- OH MY GOD! You're BEEZIS' DAUGHTER????!??!?!?!?!?!!? *Veatrice- Yea...so *Misery- *Pins Veatrice to the ground* IF I CANT BE WITH BEEZIS, NOBODY CAN HAVE HER CHILD YOU B//CH! *Beezis- WHAT THE?! MISERY?!!? *Misery- Beezis? Is this true? *Beezis- Yea, I had a baby, so what? *Misery- but...but...I loved you. *Beezis- WHAT?! *Misery- Yes. *Beezis- I...I..don't know what to say. I'm sorry, but this is NOT going to work. Please leave now. *Misery- But... *Beezis- NOW *Misery- (leaves) *Beezis- Veatrice, be careful of her, okay? *Veatrice- What just happened? *Beezis- Oh...honey... (has talk about homosexualism) (Meanwhile Outside) *Misery- I just lost my only friend, who turned out to be a backstabber. Now what? Is life worth living for? *-DMS warps in- ... *Misery- ..Dad? *DMS- I saw what happened... Dear, you shouldn't of done that. You should not of reacted so violently. I can understand your feelings....sort of. You're still young. You don't fully understand your feelings... I will explain. *Tells Misery about her homosexuality, how its not how girls usually do it, and that its not her fault* *Misery- You kept this from me for so long!? How could you!! *DMS- Dear, you were young. I waited untill you were older, untill you could understand. It was for the best, dear... Now, I'll have a talk with Beezis. Stay here. Some time later... *Misery- *Waiting, scared* *DMS- *Walks out with Beezis* Come in, dear. TO BE CONTINUED. ﻿ Secondary 1 These classes are for pets who are older or of higher intelligence than that of the Kindergarten. *Bear (Happyman's Brown Smley Stickman) *Danger (King Oskar Red Fairy Walker) *Gohoo (Poisonshot Gold Box Tumbler) *Digug (Lazro Grey Cyclops Drill) (He's getting impatient-What do we do here, exactly?) *MellyIV (ZoshiX Orange Cap Alien) Jr. Secondary These classes are for pets who have graduated Kindergarten one or two but still need one more semester of training before moving onto Secondary one. These classes are also for book smart Kindergartners who do not understand certain basic concepts, i. e. how to use a pencil. If students choose to loop, or stay for two years, they will be given a scholarship to Secondary 2. Students *Lita Ludicrine's Green Hex Submarine *Rayne Ludicrine's Green Hex Walker Classes *Orientation (Ludicrine) *Archery (Ludicrine) Grades Category:Stick Ranger Category:Pets Related Pages